


Bad Weather

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Denisteph, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, it was selected after a long and arduous process, okay look i just like it way better than steniss, yes that is now the designated ship name for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: Deniss is having a bad day, Stéphane is having a good one, and it all works out in the end (with some smut in between to ease the way).





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs much much more of this pairing, and it deserves better than this because this was written at 4 AM and is really mediocre, but I invested several hours that could have been used for sleep into it and it would be a waste not to publish it so idek I just hope somebody likes it.

Deniss whimpers softly, but then Stéphane starts grinning, looking very pleased with himself, and Deniss refuses to give him the satisfaction. There’s really no way; Steph is plenty satisfied enough. He’s watching, and he knows the butt plug must be distracting, and he’s proud of Deniss for trying so hard anyway. (Which makes Deniss feel much more soft and happy than it should, but he stopped fighting it a long time ago.)

“Having fun?” Stéphane calls out cheerily, “You should give the triple axel another go, it’s a bit sloppy. You’re opening up too much on the entry again.” 

Deniss smiles tightly at him, but it ends up as more of a grimace and he throws himself into the triple axel with way too much forward momentum, arms taking too long to snap closed. The sudden jolt of pleasure he feels in his ass does not help.

He wipes out dramatically, gasping in pain as he hits the ice. The just-slightly-too-big plug is jostled, straining against the walls of his hole, and he can feel Stéphane’s cum from this morning stuffed up in there.

This is his fault, both the fact that he’s on his back (because of course Stéphane’s right: the axel is sloppy, he should’ve been paying more attention), and that he’s doing a practice with his ass plugged. 

He’d been snappy this morning; rain, bad mood, several messy practices in a row, hangnail... nothing major or unusual, but (as they say) it was death by a thousand cuts. Stéphane, on the other hand, was in a stunningly good mood, flashing his big smile all over the place. Deniss would never have told him, but that pissed him off to no end, and even Stéphane’s subtle attempts to make him feel better (little kisses on the forehead, stroking his hair gently in the shower, and so on) didn’t help.

The final straw was when it turned out that breakfast was a vile kale-based concoction that Stéphane was very proud of. Deniss had snapped that he’d rather practice with a plug in his ass than drink that.

Stéphane raised his eyebrows at that and laughed. “I’m not sure you want to go there, mon cher.”

Unsurprisingly to both of them, this ended up with him fucking Deniss on the counter, murmuring “there’s a good boy” as Deniss buried his face in Stéphane’s neck and moaned as he came.

Afterwards, Stéphane told him to “stay right there and don’t you move until I come back, sweetheart.” Deniss shivered on the counter until he reappeared, grinning mischievously and holding a butt plug. 

“You suggested it,” he helpfully added as he pushed it in gently, trapping his cum from earlier inside. Deniss nipped his shoulder in response, though the effect was somewhat ruined by his shudder of pleasure, and Stéphane smacked his ass playfully. “Behave yourself.”

“You’re already punishing me, why should I?” Deniss had muttered, and Stéphane laughed. 

“Because you love me?” he responded jokingly, smiling and nuzzling Deniss’s hair. 

Deniss couldn’t and wouldn’t deny that, so he just tilted his head up for a kiss and Stéphane complied, pressing their lips together softly. “And I love you too,” he murmured, before carefully pulling Deniss off the counter. “And now, despite the fact that you might hate me for it at the moment, we need to practice. Will you be good with that?” He gestured towards Deniss’s plugged ass. 

Deniss’s soft groan of pleasure as he stood up, plug pushing in deeper, seemed to convince Steph that all would be well. He knew it would be extremely difficult to focus on his skating with that in there, but that didn’t seem quite as important how it felt at the moment, and Stéphane seemed so happy with the situation. Deniss would rather have died than disappoint him, and it almost seemed like he had been waiting for an excuse to do this. 

Which was confirmed a second later when Stéphane murmurs into his ear, almost bashfully, “I must confess to having wanted to see you trying to skate all plugged up by me for a very long time.”

Which is how Deniss has ended up scowling at the ceiling of the rink with an abnormally sore ass and a very worried Stéphane skating over to him.

“Deniss!” Stéphane kneels beside him and helps him to a sitting position. “Is it the plug? Je suis désolé, mon coeur, this is my fault,” he says, face drooping with concern. “Are you okay?”

Deniss manages a smile and waves it away. “I’m good, Steph. It’s not the plug. I’m in a bad mood and also tired.” Stéphane looks unconvinced and still concerned, so Deniss amends with “Well, it’s not  _just_  the plug, I suppose.”

Steph brushes his hair away from his forehead nervously and pulls Deniss back onto his feet again. He gently cups the back of Deniss’s neck and peers up at him carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Deniss blushes and glances down. His side aches miserably now and he’s been doing his very best to ignore it, but it’s impossible to hide now: that he’s half-hard and getting harder. Stéphane follows his eyes and chuckles a bit. “Oho, you can’t practice with that, sweetheart,” he rumbles softly. Deniss blushes more and shrugs. 

Stéphane smiles at him and starts guiding them off the ice, one arm around Deniss. “You should rest after that fall anyway. Where does it hurt most? I’ll dig out some painkillers from the bag and we’ll let you sit for a bit.” He grins that happy grin of his and adds, “And then we can see if that-” a nod to Deniss’s rebellious nether regions “-still needs my attention too.”

Deniss worries that maybe they’re getting too distracted and that he should be focusing. NHK Trophy is in only a few months, after all, and his triple axel remains sloppy (not to mention the damn quad sal;  _the one that nearly_ _kills me every time I try it_ , he thinks). But he trusts Stéphane with everything, and if Steph thinks it’s a good idea, it’s the best. 

Still... 

“Steph?” he mumbles, “Steph, I’m not sure... we probably should...”

Stéphane hops out of the rink and frowns at Deniss. “Mon cher, you had enough momentum going into that axel to knock out an elephant. Where does it hurt the most?” he asks firmly. Deniss blushes and reluctantly gestures at his entire left side. Steph shakes his head and starts taking his skates off. 

Deniss blinks and frowns as well. “We’re going home? It’s not that bad, really, Steph. I promise. I can keep going.”

Steph starts picking up their equipment and slings the bag over his shoulder. “No, Deniss. We’re going home. It’s not just the fall, you’re-” he shakes his head and starts towards the exit, Deniss scrambling after him to keep up.

“What? What did I do?” Deniss isn’t exactly worried that Stéphane is angry at him, because that never happens (he’s unfailingly gentle and kind), but he is puzzled. 

Stéphane shakes his head again. “Nothing. Nothing at all, sweetheart. This is my fault, but we’re going home now and I’m going to fix it.”

They get in the car and Deniss glances at Stéphane worriedly, then glances at his feet, trying to ignore his painfully bruised side. They don’t say anything on the way home, because Dennis doesn’t need to ask anymore. He knows that Stéphane feels bad about the plug and that he’s blaming himself for the fall. Deniss doesn't know what to say to this, because it’s not exactly wrong.

They get home, and Steph bundles him up into their bedroom. “Take off your shirt,” he commands softly once they’re in there, and Deniss quickly strips it off. “Mon Dieu,” he breathes when he sees Deniss’s side, already purpling, “I am so sorry, love. It was the plug, wasn’t it?”

“Only partly. It was a sloppy jump, like you said. Probably would have fallen anyway...” Deniss wants nothing more than to make sure that Steph knows he doesn’t blame him. 

He clucks his tongue and gently pushes Deniss down onto the bed (who gasps softly when his ass meets it, the plug shifting again). 

“I’ll take care of that in a second,” Stéphane promises as he gently begins to dab arnica onto the bruises, agile fingers careful and caring against Deniss’s skin as he rubs in the cool, painkilling gel. Deniss shivers softly and leans his head on Stéphane’s shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

“Good boy,” Steph murmurs, “Let me take care of you. I’m sorry.”

Deniss shakes his head slightly and mumbles, “It’s okay, really. I'm okay.”

Steph laughs quietly and shakes his head. “Oh, baby boy...” He presses a kiss to the top of Deniss’s head and continues to slide his hands over the bruises, warming the medicine and smoothing it in.

Deniss sighs happily and curls his gangly legs up under him on the bed, snuggling into Stéphane’s side. “This is nice. Thank you so much.”

Steph kisses his hair again and smiles, closing his eyes as well. “Yes, yes, it is, you’re right.”

Deniss smiles with him and nuzzles his face against Stéphane’s shoulder, breathing in nothing but Steph’s sweat and distinctive scent of bacon grease and ice. He hums quietly and then Steph is suddenly laying him down on his back, tugging off his pants and underwear with one hand while rubbing his stomach with the other (because Steph is always trying to touch him in some way, whether it’s rubbing his arm during breakfast or a tight hug after he competes) and Deniss melts into him, spreading his legs instinctively. 

Stéphane sighs when he sees the plug and gently slides it out. Deniss gasps at the unexpected emptiness and mewls softly, but then he feels Steph’s long fingers dipping into his hole and scooping out the cum and his mind blanks for a second.

When he comes back a few seconds later, Steph’s fingers are on his lips now. They slide in smoothly and Deniss moans, sucking at them with loud slurping noises and Steph is smiling down at him again. 

He hears him say proudly “Beautiful boy...” and his body flushes with pleasure. He arches his back under Stéphane, preening and showing off, and then collapses onto the bed when Steph’s fingers stroke over the inside of his mouth, pushing towards the back and sliding over his tongue. 

Then the fingers are gone and he can see Steph pulling down his pants. He whines, wanting to suck more on Stéphane’s fingers, but Steph shushes him gently and starts feeding him his cock with one hand, stroking his hair with the other one. 

He relaxes into the touch and Steph is quietly praising him again, his breath hitching softly. “Good boy. That’s it, mon cher. Bien, bien, baby boy...” Deniss moans in response and seals his lips around Stéphane’s swollen head, sucking for all he’s worth. It’s already salty with pre-cum and the taste rebounds in his mouth; another layer of sensation. He feels sweaty and hot against the sheets, and his skin shivers everywhere Steph is touching him.

The hand in his hair holds his head firmly but gently in place as Steph pushes deeper. It’s hot and heavy on his tongue, stretching his lips around it, and he can’t help but drool. He blushes, but above him Steph smiles more and reaches down to rub away the spit with his thumb.

Steph looks beautiful, Deniss thinks, almost forgetting to suck as he gazes up at the man: his sweeping hair going glossy with sweat, his deep brown eyes blown wide, his chiseled face, always looking so proud of Deniss... Deniss’s eyes sting with tears as Steph’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

He makes another strangled noise, nostrils flaring as his breathing speeds up, but Stéphane keeps gently holding his head still, and so he takes it. Stéphane strokes his hair and says soft things like “You can do it, baby boy, I’m so proud of you,” and “That’s it, that’s it, just breathe... there you go” and so he takes it. 

When Steph starts moving his hips back and forth, Deniss actually gags, though, and even though he’s burning with shame, Steph immediately pulls out and kisses his forehead softly. 

“It’s okay, mon coeur,” he murmurs, “It’s okay, you’re doing so well,” and the next time he slides his cock into Deniss’s throat, he doesn’t gag and Steph beams with pride at him. He continues to languidly thrust into Deniss’s mouth, with Deniss drooling and sucking desperately on it, and after a few seconds he reaches back to give Deniss’s cock a few firm, warm strokes. 

Deniss chokes at that and tears well up in his eyes. His head’s spinning with warmth and sensation and  _Stéphane_ , who’s brushing his tears away so gently and pulling out, leaving Deniss gasping and whining.

“Are you ready, baby boy, or do you need me to stretch you some more?” Steph asks, sliding smoothly off the bed and lifting Deniss’s legs up to his shoulders.

Deniss can barely think at this point, but he manages to stutter out, “N- no, I just... need you in me-”

Steph smiles warmly down at him. “Anything for you, mon amour.” 

The first thrust aches, as it always does, but Deniss’s hole is wet with cum already, and Steph’s spit-slick cock slides in easily. Deniss arches his neck, breathing raggedly and almost sobbing with pleasure. Then Stéphane’s large hand is sliding up the side of his neck, thumb stroking over his adam’s apple as he fucks in and out, and Deniss does actually sob.

He pushes his hips down onto Steph’s cock desperately and the man chuckles. “Glad to see you are enjoying yourself, sweetheart.” He jackknifes his hips without warning, burying himself deep and Deniss cries out, throat bobbing under Stéphane’s thumb. 

“F-  _fuck_ , daddy...” he manages to groan out, and Stéphane obliges, continuing to push in and slide out, push in, slide out. He spits on his palm, pausing while buried all the way inside Deniss to rub it mercilessly over the boy’s cock.

Deniss sobs again and jerks under Steph, wriggling his hips and trying to get more friction. Stéphane starts fucking him slowly again, now rubbing and squeezing and stroking at his cock, and he’s losing it now (already, but Steph didn’t call him ‘my sensitive boy’ at times for no reason).

His fluffy hair is sticking up, plastered that way by sweat, and Stéphane grabs a handful of it, holding tightly as he starts speeding up. He slides back and forth on the cotton bedsheets, all nerve endings sparking. Steph feels so damn good stretching him apart and he moans brokenly.

Stéphane’s hand slides up to cup the side of his face, and when his thumb slips into Deniss’s mouth, it’s just one too many sensations, and Deniss cums (yelling), hips shaking violently as his cock spurts streams of the hot white stuff. 

Steph growls and yanks on Deniss’s hair (he always does, and he always apologizes for it afterward) as he cums right after, filling him up with a second load that squishes and dribbles out around Steph’s cock as his thrusts gradually slow down. 

Deniss whimpers weakly as Stéphane fucks him through his orgasm, and then he collapses on top of him. It’s smothering, but Deniss wouldn’t move for the world, because Steph has his arms around Deniss, and he’s holding on tightly, and Deniss never ever wants to leave his embrace. He can’t help a wince, though, when Steph pushes too hard on one of his new bruises, and the arms immediately loosen. 

“So, do you forgive me?” mumbles Steph tiredly, “I’m still sorry about the plug.”

Deniss buries his face in Steph’s chest. “As if there was anything to forgive...”

He can feel Stéphane’s quiet smile as he kisses his hair. “If you insist, mon cher. Of course, we will have to practice more today.” And now Steph is grinning again (as usual), and Deniss is amused at how quickly he’s back to normal. 

He’s not amused by the idea of training right now, though, so he whines softly and Steph laughs (also usual). 

“Not right now, of course. We’re resting right now.”

“And if anybody finds any reason to disturb us, I swear...”

“Ring-ring! Oh look, there goes my phone, I guess I have to go get it.”

“No, stop,” Deniss groans, now grinning as well as he snuggles close. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re not wrong,” Deniss concedes, and he realizes that while it’s still raining and his side hurts, he’s not in a bad mood anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> French definitions:
> 
> Bien - good
> 
> Je suis désolé - I'm sorry
> 
> Mon amour - my love
> 
> Mon cher - my dear
> 
> Mon coeur - my heart
> 
> Mon Dieu - my God


End file.
